The Netherward
---- Nether Ward '''is one of the many districts of Donk Dank. Its neighbouring districts are the Vineyard, The Dwarven District and the Pauper District. Government The Nether Ward was ruled by Lord Deadbones, and then Dark Lord Bosco. There are no lords affiliated with it currently. The district describes itself as an organized anarchy, with representatives that handle cross-district political interactions. These representatives were formerly know as The Seven Deadly Sins, which was recently revised to The Four Horseman. Four reps are elected every 4 months, and each rep is permitted to choose an aide to assist them in their duties to the district. The reps have no power in the district, they simply communicate the will of the people to outside districts, and organize the district for various activities. The current representatives of the Nether Ward are: MrHello3846 aided by Dr. Firehotlavaball Bonesong aided by Ninus47 Amzahr aided by Flammonster Ninjapup_402 aided by BlueIndigo Notable Locations Within The District The Wither - A restaurant featured in Lord Coestar, Lord Willakers, and Lord Deadbones Extreme Plot Makeover series Boy Scoot Camp - The camp made for Lord Willakers, Lord Coestar, Lord Deadbones, and Steve-not-electricity-man's series The Cult of Deadbones -The Netherward guild plot built by Shichahn, Fitzy, iamdaman, and other members of the cult of Deadbones. The Alien Invasion - A creative plot featured in Lord Roamin, Lord Nisovin, and Lord Justin's Building Inspectors series The Haunted House - A building designed by MrHello3846 for the Nether Ward's Halloween event series that was featured in multiple Lord videos. Also houses the entrance to The Black Market. The Black Market - A structure commissioned by Lord Willakers, Baron Kyle, Lord Justin, and James Blunt to be home to items and services considered illegal in Dong Dank. Nether Ward Town Hall - A large building North of the Portal designed by Bonesong to host cross-district meetings, and used as the Netherward Town hall The Racing Track - A Large racing track built by Lord Justin, and Lord Coestar for a video series they did. Notable Residents Of The District Appeared in videos (in order) Shichahn became a Squire to Lord Deadbones and appeared in multiple Lord videos. Boolderdash became a Squire to Lord Deadbones along with Shichahn. Pikachugrl987(now former resident) appeared in the Second Princess Competition, where she was selected as one of three princesses Nosefairy appeared in the Second Princess Competition appearing in all 3 videos, and she was also selected as one of the three princesses Events During Halloween the Nether Ward holds many events for the entire city. Examples include the Zombie crawl in which everyone dressed up as Zombies and made their way through the city in a parade fashion, and the Haunted House, a 2 attraction featuring former squires haunting the hallways, flashing lights, a torture chamber, and functional electric chair (no longer operational). The Nether Ward also holds smaller community building events such as community game nights, public burnings, Scary story nights, ritual sacrifice for a good cause, and district UHC's. See Also *NetherWard subreddit *Cult of Deadbones subreddit *The official Nether Ward teamspeak can be found at '''netherward.net, courtesy of Vonkie. Category:Districts Category:Places